gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Underground Radio
Los Santos Underground Radio (LS-UR) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto Online added in the weekly continuation of the GTA Online: After Hours update on 31 July 2018. As each Resident DJ completes their initial one-week residency in the player's Nightclubs, their setlist is added to the game's playlist. Tracklist Tracklist for Los Santos Underground Radio.Trackid.gxt2: 0x938234D7 = AM$TRAD BILLIONAIRE - 0x8BE6A5A4 = The Plan 0xA61C3141 = ARA KOUFAX - 0x9FBE2481 = Natural States (Edit) 0xDA5B9B27 = SWAYZAK - 0x848E704A = In The Car Crash (Headgear's Always Crashing In The Same Car Mix) 0x6FF6F8DA = D. LYNNWOOD - 0xEFCEF884 = Bitcoins (Original Mix) 0x0E8034D6 = BRYAN FERRY - 0x7D9392EB = Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) 0x87E2A231 = DENIS HORVAT - 0x623056CD = Madness Of Many - 0x3DFA962E = Page Blanche 0x8AB6B2A9 = SOLOMUN - 0xA0A35E82 = Ich Muss Los 0x826CA0BD = MATTHEW DEAR - 0xF87A8CE3 = Monster 0xF2997BA9 = TRUNCATE - 0xA98EE999 = WRKTRX3 0x5060BEEE = FLOORPLAN - 0x3A72130D = Spin (Original Mix) 0xB8C4137F = CEVIN FISHER - 0xEC5A7A6B = The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freaks Mix) 0x4AF4B6C2 = CHRIS LUM - 0x9035413E = You're Mine (Clean Version) 0xDC9B3EEC = ALEX METRIC & TEN VEN - 0xC13B0828 = The Q 0x8AB6B2A9 = SOLOMUN - 0xB7A47467 = Customer Is King 0xA7015679 = ADAM PORT - 0x609CC9AD = Planet 9 - 0x93B62EBF = The End To My Beginning 0x33B671B1 = LEONARD COHEN - 0xB64076B3 = You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) Solomun *Am$trad Billionaire - The Plan (2013) *Ara Koufax - Natural States (Edit) (2017) *Swayzak - In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) (2002) *D. Lynnwood - Bitcoins (Original Mix) (2018) *Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) (2013) *Denis Horvat - Madness Of Many (2018) *Johannes Brecht - Page Blanche (2018) *Solomun - Ich Muss Los (2018) *Matthew Dear - Monster (2018) *Truncate - WRKTRX3 (2017) *Floorplan - Spin (Original Mix) (2016) *Cevin Fisher - The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) (2000) *Chris Lum - You're Mine (Clean Version) (2014) *Alex Metric & Ten Ven - The Q (2018) *Solomun - Customer Is King (2018) *Adam Port - Planet 9 (2018) *Dubfire - The End To My Beginning (2018) *Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) (2016) Tale Of Us *Tale of Us - Overture (2018) *Tale of Us - 1911 (2018) *Tale of Us - Trevor's Dream (2018) *Tale of Us - Vinewood Blues (2018) *Tale of Us - Anywhere (2018) *Tale of Us - Symphony Of The Night (2018) *Tale of Us - Another World (2018) *Tale of Us - The Portal (2018) *Tale of Us - Solitude (2018) *Tale of Us - Morgan's Fate (2018) *Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon (2018) *Tale of Us - Myst (2018) *Tale of Us - Seeds (2018) *Tale of Us - Endless Journey (2018) *Tale of Us - Valkyr (2018) *Tale of Us - In Hyrule (2018) *Tale of Us - Disgracelands (2018) *Tale of Us - Heart Of Darkness (2018) Dixon *Carl Finlow - Convergence *Caravaca - Yes I Do *Warp Factor 9 - The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) *Mashrou' Leila - Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) *Future Four - Connection (I-Cube Rework) *Rite De Passage - Quinquerime *The Egyptian Lover - Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) *Marcus L. - Telstar *Romanthony - Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) *Solar - 5 Seconds *Sharif Laffrey - And Dance *Ron Hardy - Sensation (Dub Version) *Aux 88 - Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) *Oni Ayhun - OAR03-B *TCK FT. JG - Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit Gallery LS-UR-Tee-GTAO-Radio-Stations.png|LS-UR Tee in Grand Theft Auto Online. Prominent Appearances in the Storyline ;Trailers *"Miura" by Metro Area was featured in the ''GTA Online'': After Hours Teaser Trailer. *"Reach Out Your Hand (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit" by TCK FT. JG was featured in the ''GTA Online'': After Hours Trailer. ;Missions *TBA Trivia * This is the first radio station added in a content update that is exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online. * With the addition of Dixon's set on August 14, 2018, LS-UR has surpassed Non-Stop-Pop FM as the largest radio station, having a current total of 51 tracks. See Also * The Fix FM - a house and techno radio in GTA 1. * Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. * SF-UR - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that also plays house music and has a similar name and logo. * Electro-Choc - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City that also plays house music. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. References hu:Los Santos Underground Radio ru:Los Santos Underground Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V